Dizzy Word don't Need Permission to Exist
by synstropezia
Summary: "Berhenti mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja. Itu memuakkan." Warning: NSFW, T #skkangstwk2k19


**Dizzy Word don't Need Permission to Exist**

**Rate: T+**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kepanjangan, enggak angst, nyerempet rate M, nsfw, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "soukoku angst week" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Mereka tiba di kamar itu, setelah Nakahara Chuuya mati-matian menyeret 'tamu gelapnya' yang basah kuyub.

Tidak ada undangan minum teh, makan bersama, atau pesta ulang tahun untuk memeriahkan badai di pukul sepuluh malam, dan mengusir sepi dari apartemen Chuuya. Dazai Osamu–nama 'tamu gelapnya' itu, jelas tak memiliki pembenaran apa pun yang membuatnya harus berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara Chuuya, mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk mengusir Dazai dengan kejam, menolak kedatangan tersebut bahkan mencaci maki sampai main fisik.

"Kenapa kau datang ke apartemenku walau di luar badai, idiot Dazai?" Meski nyatanya, Chuuya sekadar pengkhayal naif di hadapan Dazai. Berjuta kejahatan boleh saja direncakan. Namun, semua sebatas bayang tanpa tindakan untuk menjadikannya nyata.

"Hoi! Kau ketiduran sambil berdiri atau bagaimana?! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

_BUAKKK!_

Tinju dilancarkan ke punggung Dazai. Keseimbangannya tak goyah yang berarti, ia mengetahui dan mendengarkan omongan Chuuya.

"Mengabaikanku adalah kesalahan besar. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Meskipun sekarang, jejak-jejak air yang tertinggal di lantai lebih menyusahkan. Sebelum Chuuya membersihkannya, eksekutif mafia itu menanggalkan _trench coat_ Dazai ke sembarang arah. Bersemu merah ketika melepas kancing kemeja si pengkhianat mafia, yang menampakkan dada bidangnya di mana perban melilit di sana-sini.

"Ya ampun! Aku jadi seperti _baby sitter_-mu saja. Sadarlah, bayi besar. Buka dan ganti bajumu sendiri, terus pulang ke apartemen bututmu! Jangan harap kau dipinjamkan payung. Mati disambar petir saja sana!"

Kemajanya sempurna terlepas. Dazai belum mengucapkan apa pun, bahkan terus menunduk sejak tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, sih?! Apa musuh mencuci otakmu atau bagaimana?"

Hening kembali menjawab. Rasa muak Chuuya menjadi-jadi membuatnya menarik dagu Dazai. Melotot garang pada sepasang kakao yang ...

"SEKARANG KATAKAN KENAPA KAU-!"

kosong, runtuh dan menyedihkan.

Kehampaan itu seolah-olah menarik dirinya, dan kini Chuuya bisa menyaksikan siluetnya tengah mencari-cari dalam mata tersebut–sebuah alasan yang dengan teganya menjadi sebab, dari kekosongan Dazai hingga merenggut jiwa, pandangan bahkan kesah sang pemuda.

* * *

_Hanya mencari, dan terus berputar dalam kesia-siaan tanpa pernah menemukan, karena kehampaan tidak memiliki bahasa untuk dimengerti seseorang–sekadar dirasai agar kekosongan tersebut tahu, 'ia' memiliki teman yang sama-sama terjebak sepi._

* * *

"O-oi ... apa kau ba–"

_BRUKKK!_

Bahu Chuuya didorong, dan Dazai turut menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Chuuya, lantas menghujani bibir itu dengan ciuman kasar yang lagi-lagi, terasa kosong. Kemarahan Chuuya membuatnya mendorong dada Dazai. Saliva di sekitar bibir dibersihkan asal, serta perlahan Chuuya memalingkan wajah–ia sebatas memberitahu keberatannya, lewat mata yang samar-samar mendelik.

"Aneh. Kenapa rasanya masih hampa, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai menyandarkan kening pada leher sang eksekutif. Napas pengkhianat itu hangat membelai kulit, dan tubuh beserta amarahnya mendadak beku.

"Kondisimu benar-benar buruk." Tubuh jangkung si pengkhianat–merangkap mantan rekannya itu Chuuya papah ke ranjang. Ia hendak mengambil kemeja di lemari, apabila Dazai tidak menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Siapa peduli kau masuk angin atau tidak. Hanya saja pandanganmu betul-betul menggangguku."

"Memangnya pandanganku seperti apa?" Dazai tidak mengerti, sehingga ia tersenyum untuk memperbaikinya–meski bagi Chuuya hanya memperparah kekosongan di sepasang mata Dazai.

Tersenyum tanpa alasan sangatlah menyakitkan, karena memperjelas kesedihan yang memaksakan kebahagiaan.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu juga! Kau mau membuatku mimpi buruk?!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Katakan. Apa dirimu baik-baik saja?" Retorik. Chuuya tahu itu. Namun, ia sengaja menanyakannya agar Dazai mau terbuka.

"Jika diriku tidak baik-baik saja mana bisa sampai ke apartemenmu. Chuuya aneh-aneh saja."

"Bukan fisikmu, Dazai. Tetapi yang di dalam sini." Telunjuk Chuuya mengarah pada dada kiri Dazai. Mata kecokelatannya sejenak memperhatikan, dan kembali menatap Chuuya yang berekspresi serius.

_Maksudmu apa? _Begitulah yang Dazai pikirkan sewaktu menatap Chuuya.

"Hatimu, Dazai. Apa _dia_ baik-baik saja?"

"Mafia sepertimu membicarakan soal hati. Konyol sekali~"

"Masa kau yang sudah menjadi orang baik tidak paham?" Mafia mengesampingkan hati, dan seharusnya Dazai berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Toh, ia berhak merasai perasaan orang lain, karena kebenaran yang diperjuangkannya berasal dari hati seseorang yang ingin Dazai tolong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Lagi pula kehampaan seperti ini sudah biasa. Masa Chuuya melupakannya mentang-mentang kita bermusuhan sekarang."

"Katakan kebalikannya."

"Eh? Maksud Chuuya? Kamu menyuruhku jungkir ba–", "Berhenti mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja, itu memuakkan," potong Chuuya cepat yang entah berapa kali lagi, harus melotot agar Dazai berhenti berpura-pura.

Me-mu-ak-kan? Aneh. Padahal Dazai mengatakan hal baik yang sewajarnya, Chuuya tanggapi dengan kelegaan. Kenapa mata itu menumpahkan luka, dan membingungkannya seperti ini? Dazai yakin telah menggenggam definisi kebaikan, di mana hanya dia seorang yang mampu menjelaskannya. Namun, jika Chuuya pedih dan gagal terobati, bukankah kebaikannya jadi salah total?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari kalimat 'baik-baik saja'? Dazai telah menjelaskan kehampaan ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Kenapa Chuuya mendadak keberatan, meskipun dulu ia acuh tak acuh?

"Apa kematian bocah harimau itu mengganggumu?" Nakajima Atsushi, anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang berpulang tiga hari lalu. Dazai dekat dengannya, dan mereka selalu tampak bersenang-senang.

"Atsushi-_kun_ yang kehilangan kemampuan regenerasinya memang mengejutkan. Tetapi, untukku kematiannya normal-normal saja~"

"Bocah itu akrab dan sangat baik padamu."

"Kematian Atsushi-_kun_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kunikida-_kun_, Yosano-_sensei_, Ranpo-_san_, Tanizaki-_kun_, Naomi-_chan_, Kyouka-_chan_, Kenji-_kun_, bahkan _Saichou_."

Dengan sengaja Dazai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus abu-abu Chuuya. Jemari itu meraba lembut dada sang eksekutif, sambil sesekali menekan tonjolan pink yang mengeras–Dazai merasa tidak adil, karena ia bertelanjang dada sementara Chuuya belum.

"Mereka sama-sama kehilangan nyawa. Apa bedanya?"

"Semua akan berbeda jika kau mengatakan tidak baik-baik saja." Perlakuan Dazai mendatangkan nikmat yang mustahil Chuuya tolak. Malam itu saja, ia ingin egois dengan memiliki jiwa dan raga Dazai seutuhnya.

(Sesaat pun sangatlah berarti, agar Chuuya bisa mengistirahatkan luka dan sebelum ia sadar; kebodohannya ini hanya membawakan perih yang lebih besar)

* * *

_Berpura-pura tidak pernah cukup, apa lagi tentang memiliki seseorang._

* * *

"Oh ya? Apa bedanya?"

"Kau merasa sedih untuk mereka. Itulah yang menjadikannya berbeda."

"Bagaimana aku bisa sedih jika sedang baik-baik saja?" Kini jemarinya berhenti meraba Chuuya. Giliran lidah Dazai yang terjulur, lalu menjilat daun telinga Chuuya ditambah memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil guna merangsang.

"Kebohonganmu sangat jelas sekarang."

"Ya. Begitupun kebohonganmu, Chuuya. Namun untuk sekarang ..."

Caranya menjatuhkan Chuuya jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan barusan. Petir terdengar menggelegar di luar jendela, dan seketika lampu kamar mati. Dalam gelap yang menyesatkan itu Dazai membuka kaus abu-abu Chuuya. Bibirnya sengaja didekatkan ke telinga Chuuya, agar suara Dazai tidak ditelan hujan yang basah sekaligus menyedihkan.

(Menyedihkan, karena menangisi mereka yang sesungguhnya, acuh tak acuh mengenai diri sendiri)

"Beritahu apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan dariku. Sebelum aku membongkar kebohonganmu." Rambut oranye itu dimainkan iseng. Merah samar-samar terbit di pipinya, dan biru di mata Chuuya kian menggoda dengan tatapan yang tajam, walau diselimuti kabut nafsu.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, ketika Dazai berada di atasnya. Seribu sayang ia menyaksikan mahakarya ini bersama badai, suara petir dan malam yang mengintip melalui jendela.

"Kau tinggal bilang dirimu tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan membunuh perasaanmu sendiri dengan berkata, 'aku baik-baik saja'. Lagi pula ..." Menggemaskan sekali ketika Chuuya memiringkan wajah, sementara telunjuknya menggaruk dagu. Dazai merasa sesak di bawah sana. Namun, ia sengaja menahan diri begitupun seringainya.

"Sesekali terlihat lemah tidak masalah, bukan?" Lagi pula kau memang lemah sejak awal."

"Bukankah itu juga berlaku padamu, Chuu-ya~?

Sewaktu tangannya menarik dagu Chuuya, ia menggigit bibir sang eksekutif guna menciptakan celah. Tubuh mereka bertindihan. Lidah keduanya menari liar, dan begitu sengit untuk saling memuaskan. Gairah melelehkan udara dingin yang menghangat. Kamar ini pun menjadi berbau kepalsuan, saat mereka menyatu dalam peluk yang rapuh–ciuman terlepas akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Pada akhirnya, semua memang palsu karena Chuuya memiliki Dazai yang tidak merasai apa pun tentangnya, selain kekosongan. Sementara Dazai mendapatkan Chuuya beserta cinta, kasih, iba, air mata bahkan kebencian.

"Apa ... maksudmu ...?" Sebelum menjawab Dazai mengatur napas. Ia mengatur posisi menjadi duduk, dan isyaratnya memberitahu agar Chuuya membelakangi.

"Kalimat 'tidak baik-baik saja' juga berlaku untukmu. Aku sudah tahu kabarnya dari Mori-_san_, Chuuya."

"Kabar ...?" Saat menanyakannya Chuuya menggeliat gelisah. 'Milik' Dazai betul-betul 'bangun', dan dipeluk dari belakang membuat Chuuya merasakannya secara tidak langsung.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ meninggal demi melindungimu. Artinya Chuuya juga tidak baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"..." Dazai benar, dan Chuuya salah jika membantah. Hening di antara mereka mendadak tegang, ditambah angin merobohkan pohon yang menimbulkan suara berdebum.

"Munafik sekali~ Chuuya memintaku agar mengatakan diriku tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi nyatanya, kamu juga begitu."

"Aku ... aku hanya ..." _Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu_, batin Chuuya tanpa pernah bisa menyampaikannya, selain melampiaskan atensi tersebut dengan meremas sprei.

Jika Chuuya turut rapuh, bagaimana caranya menguatkan Dazai yang kerap berputus asa, dan bersembunyi dalam kepalsuan tawa? Apakah Chuuya menjadi salah dengan menginginkan Dazai agar lebih memercayainya, sehingga secepat ini dia harus dihancurkan kenaifan sendiri?

"Hey, Chuuya. Bagaimana jika kita sama-sama hancur saja? Aku ke sini bukan untuk ditenangkan olehmu lagian."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Chuuya hancur karena kematian Akutagawa-_kun_, dan cintamu padaku yang tidak berbalas. Sedangkan aku gara-gara hampa."

"Cinta? Omong kosong macam apa i–", "Perkataanku memang benar, kok. Lagi pula salahmu mudah dibaca~" Diamnya Chuuya dianggap Dazai sebagai pembenaran. Kalau begitu, sekaranglah waktunya untuk skenario terakhir.

"Jadi kamu bisa mengisiku, bukan?"

"Mengisi bagaimana? Kau saja tidak memercayaiku untuk menceritakan lukamu."

"Setidaknya Chuuya percaya pada cintamu untukku. Anggap saja kita saling memahami, bagaimana?" Balasan yang tak kunjung tiba membuat Dazai bertindak duluan. Tangannya menurunkan celana tidur Chuuya, dan meraba area perut hingga selangkangan.

Ah. Apa yang tampak di bawah sana begitu indah, karena 'berdiri' dengan keterpaksaan, dan atas nama cinta.

"Chuuya memahami kehampaanku, sedangkan aku memahami cintamu. Kita akan saling memiliki hari ini."

Mereka sudah tidak baik-baik saja, dan hancur bersama-sama adalah pilihan yang kejam, tetapi terdengar bijak di situasi begini.

Setelah memutuskan kehancurannya, mereka akan melupakan dunia yang menangis, dan menari dengan iramanya sendiri hingga esok datang untuk membangunkan keduanya.

Tamat.

A/N: JADI YA GITU. AKU NGERASA BERDOSA INTINYA EHEHEHE, cuma emang lagi ngebet buat bikin tipe nyerempet ke M kek gini~ oke karena utangku dah lunas ... tunggu week lainnya dilunasi oke? (meski bakal lama karena aku g minat HAHAHAHA)

Thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav/follow, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
